


Nada será como antes

by Luciaa_15



Category: MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Inspired by Masterchef (TV), Ivan - Freeform, M/M, andy - Freeform, ivandy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciaa_15/pseuds/Luciaa_15
Summary: Andy e Iván pasaron de odiarse a quererse de una forma que no sabían que se podía experimentar. Todo esto pasó entre los fogones de Masterchef, pero... ¿Serían capaces de seguir con la relación una vez acabado el programa?
Relationships: Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez
Comments: 65
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito.  
> La primera parte es una especie de introducción pero el resto de capítulos se van a desarrollar fuera del programa.
> 
> Os lo dedico a todas las personitas del corralito que sois maravillosas y os quiero muchísimo. 
> 
> Y gracias a @cional por ayudarme con el título de la novela.

Una semana. Ese es el tiempo que había pasado desde que todo había terminado. El programa, la convivencia con los otros participantes, la ilusión por ganar, todo. Ana se alzó con la victoria y ganó el ansiado premio, quedando Andy e Iván en segundo y tercer puesto respectivamente. 

Quizás no todo había acabado. Al menos no para todo el mundo. Iván sabía que todavía quedaba algo, algo que iba a durar más que todo eso si se lo proponía. Él de allí se llevaba algo más, y no podía estar más feliz por ello. 

Aquello tan bonito que se había formado durante todas esas semanas de convivencia y de concurso, no iba a acabarse tan fácilmente. No era perfecto, y ambos sabían que las circunstancias que los rodeaban no eran las ideales, pero habían conectado de una manera tan fuerte que se veían capaces de superar cualquier barrera que se interpusiera en su camino. Visto desde fuera se podría pensar que sus parejas fueron un problema, pero en realidad no lo fueron tanto. 

Andy ya había dejado a su novia antes de entrar al programa después de una mala racha en su relación en la que solo discutían. Sin embargo los guionistas prefirieron hacer pensar al público que seguían saliendo juntos por razones que el abogado no comprendía. No fue una tarea muy difícil para él, ya que antes de ser pareja él y Paula eran mejores amigos y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Pero que no fuera difícil no significaba que le agradara lo más mínimo, más bien todo lo contrario. 

Y en el caso de Iván, lo había dejado con Sandra en las primeras semanas del confinamiento, pues no tenía sentido continuar con una relación que estaba perdida desde hacía meses. Iván lo había intentado, pero para él todo había cambiado, ya no sentía lo mismo por Sandra que al empezar la relación y el confinamiento solo ayudó a que se diera cuenta de que no la echaba de menos. 

Aún así ellos seguían siendo rivales, al menos hasta que por fin aceptaron sus sentimientos. 

Iván empezó a admitir lo que sentía el día en que le preguntó a Andy si él le gustaba y respondió "un poco" seguido de su típica risa nerviosa que había oído cientos de veces.

Supo que no podía seguir negádolo, a él también le gustaba un poco el abogado. Quizás hasta más de un poco. Pero tenía clara una cosa, no iba a dejar que eso fuera a más. 

Sin embargo, para Andy todo había empezado mucho antes. Con las miradas, los piques, las sonrisas tontas, todo lo que no se veía detrás de una cámara. Y sabía que para Iván todo había empezado ahí también, lo veía en sus ojos, pero el gallego nunca lo admitiría. 

Pero aunque todo empezará ahí, ninguno se dignaba a confesarlo y seguían escondiendo el amor entre ellos con discusiones que no tenían ningún sentido. 

La pelea que marcó un antes y un después en la relación del abogado y el gallego ocurrió cuando al llegar a casa después de un día lleno de grabaciones, Andy decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era presentarse en la habitación de Iván para discutir sobre algo que no le había gustado. 

Y tal vez Andy solo quería ver al gallego, pero no encontraba ninguna excusa para hacerlo excepto la de iniciar un conflicto. 

—Mira Andy, te voy a dejar algo claro, porque me parece que no te enteras, vaya. —dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él. —Me da igual si piensas que debería haber actuado de otra manera o si soy un mal compañero o lo que te de la gana. —Andy estaba pegado a la pared mientras que Iván lo miraba fijamente. —¿Y sabes por qué? —le pregunto aproximando sus caras. Andy negó. —Porque creo que haces todo esto para intentar ocultar lo que sientes por mi. —confesó y lo agarró de cuello de la camiseta. —¿Me equivoco? 

Iván mandó todo a la mierda, y se retractó de todo lo que había pensado anteriormente. Iba a dejar que todo fuera a más, y lo supo en cuanto Andy cruzó su puerta y se puso a discutir con el mismo tono con el que se defendía de los ataques en el programa. Ese tono que tanto le gustaba a Iván. 

Andy se quedó sin respiración al sentir a Iván tan pegado a él. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era la realidad o fruto de su imaginación. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de separación y sentía la respiración de Iván muy cerca. Supo que era la realidad cuando sintió los labios de Iván presionando los suyos. Le siguió el beso una vez que el gallego relajó el agarre y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. 

El beso se volvió más intenso e Iván le quitó la camiseta al abogado sin dejar de presionarle contra la pared. 

—Menos mal que no me equivocaba. —le susurró en el oído, y continuó con lo que hacían. 

La tarea más complicada para ellos fue tener que fingir que se llevaban mal durante el programa y también en la casa. No querían decírselo a nadie, pues no sabían cuáles iban a ser sus reacciones. 

Lo ocultaban con escapadas nocturnas por parte de Iván a la habitación de Andy o con excusas tontas para escabullirse de las conversaciones. 

Una vez estaban solos eran tan felices como no lo habían sido en mucho tiempo. Sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando Iván le acariciaba el pelo mientras estaban tumbados en la cama o cuando debatían quien iba a ser el siguiente expulsado. Aunque no siempre hablaban, también hacían otras cosas más... íntimas. 

El plan de ocultar su relación funcionaba a la perfección pero tuvo un pequeño fallo una vez, cuando Alberto les pilló besándose en el pasillo cuando se dirigían al cuarto. 

—Asi que por eso te ibas de la habitación por la noche ¿no? Ahora entiendo todo, claro. —dijo Alberto encontrándose con la pareja besándose en medio del pasillo. 

La pareja se separó rápidamente y se miraron con miedo a la reacción de su compañero. 

—Alberto, tío, te lo iba a contar, pero no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar. —respondió tratando de exculparse el gallego. 

—Iván tío, eres mi hermano, me alegro por vosotros hombre, pero no te voy a decir que me esperaba esto porque joder, no lo habría imaginado nunca. —contestó haciendo que la pareja expulsara todo el aire que tenían contenido. —¿Vosotros no os odiabais? 

—Antes sí, ahora... bueno ya lo ves. Yo... me voy a la habitación ya. —habló aún avergonzado el abogado. 

—Yo ahora voy, nene. —Andy asintió y caminó hacia el cuarto. —Alberto, te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes a nadie. 

—Tranqui, soy una tumba. —Iván le agradeció. –Así que Andy, interesante. Mañana vamos a hablar tú y yo, necesito detalles. Y ahora, tira con tu novio que te estará esperando. 

—Gracias tío, te debo una gorda. 

—Procura no hacer mucho ruido. —le vaciló el catalán e Iván le sacó el dedo entrando en la habitación. 

Andy estaba de pie esperando a Iván cuando este entró. 

—¿Que ha pasado? —preguntó hecho un manojo de nervios. 

—Nos va a cubrir no te preocupes. —le respondió mientras se acercaba y lo dejaba pegado a la pared. —¿Seguimos por donde lo habíamos dejado? 

—Eso estaba deseando, sí. —contestó y atrajo los labios del gallego hacia los suyos. 

Desde aquel suceso la pareja tuvo más cuidado, ya tenían suficiente con Alberto haciendo bromas todo el rato, no querían a nadie más al tanto de su relación. 

Las semanas pasaban y su relación cada vez se volvía más fuerte a medida que descubrían cosas del otro que nadie más sabía. Pero como en todas las parejas, había altibajos, y la suya no era la excepción. 

La noche de antes de grabar la semifinal Iván se dirigió a la habitación de Andy con la intención de dormir con él y tranquilizarlo, pues sabía que el abogado se ponía muy nervioso aunque no lo admitiera. Sin embargo lo que encontró cuando llegó no era ni por asomo lo que se esperaba. Andy se encontraba en la cama sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas, y se escuchaban casi inaudibles sollozos. Al gallego se le partió el corazón al ver esa escena y entró casi corriendo al cuarto. 

—Ey Andy, ¿que pasó, pollito? —preguntó el gallego tímido, pues no sabía muy bien como actuar en esas ocasiones. 

—I-Iván... —dijo sorprendido mientras se quitaba las lágrimas rápidamente. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirando para otro lado, no quería que Iván le viera así. 

—Venía a dormir contigo. Cuéntame lo que pasó anda nene. —insistió, no quería verlo así. 

—¿Por qué iba a contártelo? Si total, a nadie en esta casa le importo, todos me odiais. No vengas ahora fingiendo que te preocupas por mi. —respondió mientras se metía en el baño. 

El abogado sabía que el gallego no era así, siempre lo había ayudado en los peores momentos dentro de la casa pero no era capaz de medir sus palabras. 

Iván no tenía ni idea de si debía darle espacio y salir de aquella habitación o seguir insistiendo. ¿De verdad se sentía así? ¿Sentía que a nadie le importaba?

—Escucha Andy, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes ¿vale? A mí si me importas y no voy a dejarte así. —el abogado sonrió inconscientemente al otro lado de la puerta y la abrió, aún un poco desconfiado. 

—¿Por qué lo haces? En serio, ¿por qué todos fingís que os importo para luego demostrar que no es verdad? Estoy harto, Iván. —dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama y el gallego escuchó como se le quebró la voz en la última frase. 

—Todas esas mierdas que me hacen decir en el programa no son verdad, yo no pienso nada de eso sobre ti. —le dijo y el más joven alzó la mirada con los ojos llorosos. 

—Quizás lo tuyo no, pero lo que dicen lo demás sí. Y ya sé que no me he portado bien con ellos pero creo que no merezco tanto desprecio. —explicó. —Además los jueces nunca valoran de forma positiva mis platos y estoy empezando a pensar que no soy tan bueno como yo creía. 

A Iván se le formó un nudo en el estómago, odiaba ver a Andy así.

—Lo primero, no le caes mal a todo el mundo, chiqui. Los que viven en esta casa no se han esforzado en conocerte más, y ellos se lo pierden porque yo si te conozco y puedo asegurarte de que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. —Andy sonrió, Iván siempre sabía como animarlo. —Y si los jueces son más duros contigo es porque eres uno de los mejores, estoy seguro de que llegarás a la final, créeme, cocinas mejor que muchos en esta casa, bueno, mejor que yo no, claro. —al abogado se le escapó una risa por el comentario. 

—Eso ya lo veremos. —el gallego sonrió. —Siempre sabes cómo subirme el ánimo, Iván, gracias. —agradeció mostrando su sonrisa característica. 

—No es nada, lo que sea por mi pollito. —respondió y Andy se sonrojó por el apodo. 

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos tumbados mirando al techo, pero no era un silencio incómodo, los dos estaban a gusto con la presencia del otro. 

—Andy lo he pensado... y... —el abogado se giró algo asustado. 

—Me estás asustando Iván. 

—No, no tranquilo nene, no es nada malo, vaya. Es solo que no hemos formalizado nada y quería hablarlo contigo. —explicó. 

—Iván, ¿me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio? —preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—No sé, puede. ¿Qué responderías si lo estuviera haciendo? —le siguió el juego. 

—Te diría que sí, quiero ser tu novio, tonto. 

Después de finalizar el programa, el estado de alarma en España seguía vigente, por lo que debían elegir si iban a irse por separado o decidir una de las dos ciudades e irse juntos. 

—Oye, nene. —le habló Iván mientras seguía metiendo toda su ropa en la maleta. —He estado pensando algo. 

—¿Y que has pensado? —preguntó curioso, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que rondaba por la cabeza del gallego. 

—Andy, tú vives en Madrid y yo en A Coruña, no vamos a poder visitarnos ¿eres consciente, no?

Andy escuchó lo que le dijo Iván y la verdad es que no, no era consciente, se había acostumbrado a despertarse al lado del gallego, a sus apodos a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos. 

—No lo había pensado, Iván. Te voy a echar de menos. —confesó y al gallego se le aceleró el corazón al escucharle. 

—Andy, a lo que voy es que a lo mejor deberíamos irnos juntos ¿no crees? —el abogado se sorprendió ante la propuesta. —Hemos convivido durante meses, estamos acostumbrados, nene. 

—¿Crees que es buena idea? 

—Andy quiero que te vengas conmigo a Galicia. Te va a gustar créeme. Además, no creo que pueda aguantar sin verte. —confesó. 

—Yo tampoco quiero estar sin verte. Me voy contigo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí está el segundo capítulo, os lo dedico al corralito por haberme dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo, os quiero mucho🥺💞

Andy finalmente accedió y decidió irse con su novio a Galicia. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar al tomar una decisión tan precipitada, pues él era de aquellas personas que tenían que meditar las consecuencias antes de actuar. Solo hacía casi un mes desde que formalizaron la relación y se iban a vivir juntos. El abogado llevaba todo el viaje preocupado por lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. No quería que nada cambiase pero estaba seguro de que las cosas no iban a ser igual a partir de ese momento. 

Por el contrario Iván estaba bastante tranquilo al respecto. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacer que Andy adorara Galicia y no se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado. 

Estaban en la estación de tren de Ourense desde la que debían coger un taxi para llegar a la casa del gallego. Iván notaba a Andy un poco inquieto y decidió preguntarle. 

—Andy estás temblando como un flan, nene. —le dijo cogiéndole por los hombros. 

—¿Qué dices? Estoy perfectamente. —le respondió quitándole las manos. 

—A mi no me engañas, te tengo calado peque. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? 

—No me pasa nada, Iván. —le respondió un poco seco. 

—Está bien, te libras de mí por ahora, pero cuando lleguemos a casa me lo vas a contar. 

Andy pensó que el gallego era un cabezota pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo "casa" en vez de "mi casa". Amaba esos pequeños detalles de la relación. La forma en la que le llamaba "nene" o "chiqui", le hacía sentirse tan especial como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero no eran solo los apodos, era todo Iván el que le hacía sentirse querido. 

Se subieron al taxi e Iván le dio la dirección al conductor. No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero el recorrido se hizo extraño para el gallego ya que nunca había visto a Andy de esa forma. Era una mezcla entre preocupación y nervios. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y estaba empezando a pensar que quizás el abogado no quería estar ahí.

Se bajaron del taxi y tras coger las maletas Iván guió a Andy hasta la puerta de su piso. Una vez entraron Andy observó la decoración de la casa. Le gustaba bastante, no lo iba a negar, pero no se la esperaba para nada así. Se imaginaba que se iba a encontrar con un piso decorado de manera anticuada pero la realidad era todo lo contrario. 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el gallego viendo como su novio analizaba el piso.

—Sí, Iván, está muy bonito. —respondió sincero.

—Me alegra que te guste. —le dio un beso en la mejilla. —¿Quieres que te enseñe tu cuarto? —Andy lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Voy a tener habitación propia? 

—Pensé que querrías tener tu propio espacio. Pero podemos compartir habitación si te parece mejor. —le dijo mientras se acercaba al abogado sonriendo.

—Me parece que me quedo con mi cuarto. —le respondió poniéndole la mano en el pecho. —De momento, claro. —y le apartó juguetón.

—Si lo llego a saber no te preparo la habitación. —Andy rió. —Es esa. —dijo señalando una puerta a la izquierda de dónde se encontraban.

Los dos caminaron hacia allí e Iván abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Andy. Dejó la maleta y vio como el gallego lo miraba detenidamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Dime que te pasa, nene. No me gusta verte así, estás un poco ausente, Andy.

—¿No te vas a cansar, eh? —Iván lo miró negando con la cabeza. —Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos, Iván.

—Soy tu novio, pensé que teníamos suficiente confianza como para contarnos todo.

El gallego se sintió ofendido. No podía creer que Andy no confiara en él aun cuando le había ayudado y aconsejado siempre que lo había necesitado.

—Claro que confío en ti, yo... lo siento. Esta situación me sobrepasa. —confesó sentándose en la cama.

—Andy, solo quiero ayudarte y si no me cuentas lo que te ocurre no puedo hacerlo. Me mata saber que estás mal y no puedo hacer nada.

—¡Tengo miedo, Iván, joder! Tengo muchísimo miedo de que todo esto se acabe. —escondió la cara entre sus manos.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la mente de Iván. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? No era que el abogado no confiara en él. Eran sus inseguridades las que se apoderaban de él y lo llenaban de preocupaciones. Toda esa seguridad y confianza en sí mismo eran una fachada para ocultar lo que de verdad era. Un chico inseguro que había sufrido mucho. 

—Mierda Andy lo siento. No quería presionarte, soy imbécil. —se disculpó y lo abrazó.

—No es tu culpa, es solo que no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros, todo hasta ahora ha sido perfecto y me da miedo que al acabarse el programa te canses de mí.

—¿Pero cómo me voy a cansar de ti? Besarte aquel día fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mucho tiempo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan feliz. —le dijo mientras le levantaba la cara haciendo que le mirara. —Te quiero, Andy.

—Yo también y mucho, por eso estoy cagado. 

—No tienes por qué estarlo, esto no se va a acabar, los dos vamos a encargarnos de ello. Y ahora, preocupaciones fuera. 

—Está bien, gracias Iván. —le agradeció y le besó. —Estoy mucho mejor.

—Así me gusta, ¿vamos a hacer la compra para hacer la cena? —preguntó levantándose de la cama.

—Sí, claro, vamos.

La pareja salió de la casa después de volver a ponerse la mascarilla y se subieron en el coche de Iván para ir al supermercado a comprar los alimentos necesarios. Una vez llegaron, se pusieron a decidir qué plato iban a cocinar. Iván propuso un plato que estaba compuesto por bacalao y hummus con aroma de mejillón. Andy por el contrario prefería cocinar salmón asado acompañado con shiitake y setas de chopo caramelizadas con salsa de soja. 

—Vale, está bien, propongo una cosa. —dijo finalmente el gallego. —Que cada uno haga el plato que quiera hacer y luego votamos cuál es mejor. Quien gane elige el premio. 

—Me parece una idea fantástica, pero que sepas que te voy a ganar, nadie se resiste a mi salmón. —respondió Andy con tono burlón 

—Ya lo veremos, nene. Vamos a separarnos para comprar los ingredientes y quedamos en la puerta.

Cada uno se dirigió a un pasillo distinto del supermercado y fueron metiendo los alimentos en la cesta. 

Iván iba caminando mientras observaba los estantes cuando oyó un grito. 

—¡Iván! —gritó una chica corriendo hacia él. —¿Eres Iván, no? El de Masterchef. 

—Eh, sí, sí soy yo. —respondió sorprendido. 

Aunque las emisiones de los programas ya habían comenzado hace tiempo, no esperaba tener estas situaciones tan pronto. 

—Eres mi favorito, espero que ganes. —el gallego sonrió, era bonito saber que había gente que le apoyaba. —Y espero que machaques al pretencioso de Andy. 

—Gracias. —no quería sonar borde pero no lo pudo evitar. 

Pretencioso era una palabra que odiaba. Admite que al principio le hacía gracia porque Andy era su rival, pero después de saber lo mucho que le dolía a su novio que le llamaran eso, no le parecía nada divertido. 

—Espero no decepcionarte en el concurso. —le dijo tratando de ser lo más amable posible. 

—Sé que vas a mantener a Andy lejos no te preocupes. 

Justo en ese momento el abogado entraba en el pasillo donde ellos se encontraban. 

—Puta suerte. —susurró Iván. 

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la chica confundida. 

—Nada, decía que sí, que Andy no va a acercarse a mí. —le respondió alzando la voz un poco para que Andy le escuchara. 

El abogado se percató de que Iván estaba al final del pasillo. Vio que hablaba con una chica mientras le hacía señas que no entendía con la cara. 

Iván mientras intentaba entablar conversación con la fan para que no se diera la vuelta y viera a Andy intentando descifrar sus caras. 

—Sí, Andy se fue con Jose Mari, sí. —le respondió el gallego marcando la entonación en el "se fue". 

Andy por fin captó la indirecta y nego con la cabeza riendo. Se fue de allí hacia el pasillo de al lado y esperó a que Iván viniera. 

—Me alegra haberte conocido, Iván. Adiós. —se despidió. 

La chica se fue y Iván soltó el aire que había contenido. Se fue en dirección contraria a la suya y se reunió con el abogado. 

—Eres tonto. ¿Quieres que nos pillen o qué? —le regañó Iván al ver como seguía riéndose. 

—Lo siento Iván, es que no puedo. Ha sido muy gracioso. —contestó entre carcajadas. 

—Sí, pues yo lo pasé fatal que lo sepas. No paraba de decirme que quería que te ganara y verme lejos de ti. Y justo apareciste. 

—Bueno, ya está. Ya se ha ido no te preocupes más, anda. —le dio un beso rápido. —¿Tienes todos los ingredientes? 

—Sí, claro, podemos irnos ya. 

Fueron a la caja a pagar y volvieron al coche con las bolsas. 

—Tienes que acostumbrarte, la mayoría de la gente que te apoya irá contra mí, Iván. Se supone que somos rivales. —Iván suspiró. —Nadie sabe que la realidad es todo lo contrario, ¿no? —preguntó jugando con el borde de la camiseta del gallego. —Además, todos van a ir contigo porque te tocó el papel de bueno, yo soy el estratega pretencioso. 

Iván besó la frente del abogado y negó. 

—No eres nada de eso, es solo un guión. No quiero oír malos comentarios de fans sobre ti, nene. —le dijo. 

—Yo tampoco de ti, Iván, pero la gente aún cree que seguimos con Paula y Sandra. No podemos decir nada todavía. —explicó Andy. 

—Lo sé, pero estoy deseando contarlo. ¿Crees que alguien se dará cuenta de que no nos odiamos? —preguntó el gallego mientras entraba en el coche. 

—Puede ser, con los apodos cariñosos que se te escapaban lo mismo sospechan, quién sabe. —Iván rió. 

—Dice el que me echaba miraditas de amor. En verdad me gustaría que alguien se diera cuenta, sería bonito. —confesó. 

—Si lo sería, sí.

Siguieron con la conversación hasta que llegaron a la casa. Cada uno se colocó en un extremo de la cocina a preparar sus elaboraciones. Obviamente era más complicado que en la casa del programa porque tenían menos espacio, pero consiguieron apañarse bastante bien. Cada uno estaba concentrado en su trabajo y casi no hablaron excepto cuando Andy preguntaba donde se encontraban los utensilios que necesitaba. 

Aproximadamente una hora después, los dos tenían los platos preparados. Se sentaron y comenzaron a probarlos. 

—En la presentación me vas a ganar siempre, Andy, eso está claro. —admitió Iván. 

—Bueno pero lo que cuenta es el sabor, y el tuyo está muy rico. 

—A mi me gustó el tuyo. ¿Quién gana entonces? —preguntó mientras llevaba el plato al fregadero. 

—Yo diría que es un empate. La pregunta aquí es, ¿quién elige el premio? —preguntó pensando como iban a solucionar ese empate. 

—A mi se me ocurre algo. —le dijo colocándose detrás de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Andy rió. 

—Tú lo que quieres es estrenar la cama por primera vez en meses, listo. 

—¿Te parece mal? 

—En realidad, no es mala idea. —respondió y finalmente lo besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno chicxs, sinceramente considero que la calidad ha bajado considerablemente con respecto al otro capítulo pero aún así espero que os haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste 🥺💞
> 
> Pd: Os quiero mucho a las personitas del corralito <3

Andy despertó y miró extrañado a su alrededor. Estuvo así durante varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Giró la cabeza y vio la cara de Iván mirando hacia él durmiendo plácidamente.

Las facciones del gallego eran realmente bellas, y aún más cuando estaba relajado durmiendo. Estaba despeinado y un pequeño mechón le caía en la frente.

El abogado perdió la noción del tiempo mientras miraba a su novio.

Nunca habría imaginado que aquel chico con el que coincidió en el casting, ese al que había considerado su mayor rival, iba a robarle el corazón y enamorarlo de una forma que no creía posible. 

Andy era de esas personas que planificaban todo y no le gustaba que nada se saliera de como lo tenía planeado. Sin embargo, con Iván pasó todo lo contrario. El abogado desde luego no contaba con que un apuesto gallego se iba a cruzar en su camino y poner todos sus planes patas arriba. Pero ahí estaba. Acostado a su lado, y no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta allí.

Decidió levantarse con el máximo cuidado y silencio posible para no despertar a Iván. Se vistió mínimamente y salió de la habitación. En realidad era bastante pronto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo admirando el rostro de su novio que se había desvelado y no podía volver a dormirse.

Llevaba varias noches durmiendo mal debido a pesadillas que llevaba teniendo desde hacía tiempo. En ellas era sometido a una presión terrible, presión por que su familia no aceptara la nueva vida que quería llevar. Y ya no solo la nueva vida, si no con quien quería llevarla a cabo. Tenía miedo de decepcionar a alguien y eso le estaba provocando mucha ansiedad.

Pero algo tenía claro, no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara la felicidad que llevaba experimentando desde que conoció a Iván. Por eso siempre intentaba olvidarse de esos pensamientos y centrarse en lo bueno, su novio estaba allí con él.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar, hasta que el gallego se levantara. Al cabo de media hora tenía preparado zumo de naranja, café y algo de fruta cortada. 

Iván se despertó e inconscientemente palpó con la mano el otro lado de la cama. Al notar que allí no había nadie abrió los ojos y se encontró en otro lado de la cama vacío. ¿Dónde estaba Andy? 

Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 cuando el abogado oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, lo que significaba que Iván se había despertado.

Entró a la cocina con cara adormilada y Andy le sonrió. 

—Buenos días, te he preparado el desayuno, no quería despertarte. —le dijo y le dio un beso.

—Gracias, nene. —le agradeció mientras le removía el pelo. —Te despertaste muy pronto ¿no? 

—Me he desvelado. ¿Que planes tienes para hoy? —preguntó bebiendo del zumo.

—Pues tengo que entrenar, este cuerpo no se mantiene así por generación espontánea. —bromeó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. —Deberías aprovechar que tu novio es entrenador personal y venir conmigo.

—¿Para luego estar sin moverme tres días? No gracias.

—Ambos sabemos que lo que dije en el programa no era por el deporte. —le respondió riendo.

—Anda, calla. —le dio un golpecito en el hombro. —Voy contigo.

—Genial, para empezar no te voy a poner ejercicios muy difíciles, no te preocupes.

—Me parece bien.

Después de desayunar se cambiaron para ponerse algo de ropa de deporte. Andy no tenía mucha, pero por suerte encontró un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta.

Iván cogió todo lo necesario para lo que iban a practicar ese día y una vez se prepararon, el gallego los guió hasta un parque dónde no solía haber mucha gente. Así estarían tranquilos y no tendrían que esconderse en el caso de ver a algún fan.

—Bien, te mando una serie de ejercicios, veo como lo haces para corregirte y después lo repites unas cuantas veces mientras yo hago lo mío. —Andy asintió. —Vale pues vas a hacer diez flexiones alternando el apoyo.

El gallego se agachó para mostrar el ejercicio, así como el resto de los de la serie que tenía que hacer Andy.

Andy lo imitó y lo hizo bastante bien, para sorpresa de Iván.

—Muy bien, nene, veo que lo controlas. Lo único, en las sentadillas debes tener la espalda recta que si no te va a doler después.

—Ah, vale claro, espalda recta. —repitió como si quisiera memorizarlo.

—Eso es, haz esta misma serie diez veces, puedes descansar a la mitad.

Andy volvió a asentir y comenzó con los ejercicios. Iván mientras tenía algo parecido a un peso que cogía con las dos manos y elevaba haciendo una sentadilla.

El abogado acabó la quinta serie y decidió descansar un poco antes de seguir. Observaba como su novio hacía todo como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo.

Iván paró y se acercó a Andy.

—¿Como vas, chiqui? —le preguntó y Andy recordó un momento del programa.

*Flashback*

Se encontraban cocinando en el combate final. Cada uno estaba concentrado en su trabajo pero no podían evitar mirar de reojo como iba el otro.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y era inevitable pensar en cómo irían los demás y si tendrían posibilidades de ganar.

Aunque Andy ya le había deseado suerte antes de empezar el cocinado, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra y ninguno estaba muy seguro de cómo le estaba yendo al otro.

El abogado se encontraba en el abatidor cuando su novio llegó a meter una de sus elaboraciones en el refrigerador. Iván inconsciente soltó un "¿cómo vas, chiqui?" para comprobar cómo iba el abogado. Andy se puso nervioso al escuchar aquel apodo y sólo pudo formular un "Bien, ¿Tú que tal vas, Iván?"

El abogado intentó disimular y se puso a explicar dónde había dejado su bandeja, pero no sirvió de mucho porque los dos seguían muy nerviosos. Sobre todo Andy al que le tembalaba la voz al hablar.

Por lo menos los dos estaban más tranquilos al saber que el otro no tenía ningún problema.

*Fin del flashback*

—Eh, bien, bien. Aunque con las vistas es un poco difícil concentrarse. —le dijo elevando las cejas.

—Si te distraigo te dejo solo eh, no hay problema.

—No, no, me gusta lo que veo. Vamos a seguir anda.

Los dos acabaron el entrenamiento y volvieron a casa exhaustos. Andy era consciente de que iba a tener agujetas, pero no pensaba decírselo a Iván. Ya tuvo bastante con las burlas de Jordi y el helado.

—Voy a ducharme. —Andy asintió. —Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

—¿No paras, eh? —preguntó riendo. —Yo voy cuando acabes, anda tira. —dijo empujándolo ligeramente.

—Tenía que intentarlo. —le respondió con esa sonrisa tan bonita del gallego.

—Pues sigue porque todavía no lo consigues. —dicho eso salió de la habitación e Iván rió.

Una vez los dos se habían duchado y cambiado, el gallego le pidió a Andy que le grabase mientras mostraba una receta para subirla después a Instagram. Este aceptó encantado y disfrutó de ver como su novio cocinaba.

Obviamente para disimular tuvo que mencionar a Sandra en alguna ocasión. Como para decir que era ella la que grababa o que era ella con la que se iba a comer el plato. Todo mentira, pensaba el abogado. Sandra se había convertido en el nombre en clave que iba a tener Andy a partir de ese momento de cara a las redes sociales. Cada vez que Iván la mencionara se refería a él, o al menos así lo habían acordado antes de grabar.

Los dos tenían fotos y vídeos que podrían ir subiendo poco a poco hasta que decidieran hacer pública su relación, por lo que pensaban que nadie tendría que darse cuenta de nada.

Después de comer se sentaron en el sofá e Iván se puso a revisar los mensajes que le mandaba la gente mientras Andy estaba recostado en su hombro.

Había comentarios de todo tipo, algunos decían que Sandra y él hacían muy buena pareja mientras que otros hablaban de lo guapo que era y esas cosas. Lo que el gallego no se esperaba para nada fue encontrarse con unos que decían cosas como "Iván no mientas, sabemos que es Andy el que graba" o "No me creo nada, estás casado con Andy" 

No podía negar que le hacía gracia leer esas cosas, pero además le reconfortaba saber que había gente que los apoyaba y creía que no se llevaban mal.

—Mira, Andy. —le mostró el móvil. 

—¿Se me ha visto? —preguntó asustado.

—Que va, es que tenemos fans muy inteligentes. He investigado y algunos han formado un nombre para los dos. Nos llaman Ivandy.

—Me flipa el juego de palabras. ¿Tanto se nos nota? —preguntó soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Debe ser, pero va a haber que comprobarlo, ¿te apetece ver esta noche un programa? 

—Sí, claro. Así vemos cómo te gano. 

—Ya está el pollito presumiendo. A lo mejor te gano yo.

—Pocas veces lo has conseguido, pero yo te quiero igual. —le respondió bromeando.

—Tienes suerte de que yo también te quiera así de subidito, nene.

Iván contestó alguno de los mensajes y le dio me gusta a otros a los que quizás no era buena idea darle, pero en ese momento le daba igual porque estaba muy emocionado.

Decidieron poner una película que eligió Andy aunque al final acabó quedándose dormido sobre el hombro del gallego. Cuando éste se dio cuenta se apartó con cuidado y le apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

El móvil de Iván vibró en el sofá y sonrió cuando vio de quien se trataba. Alberto le estaba llamado por videollamada. Se levantó y se metió en la habitación para no despertar a su novio.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de su movil para aceptar la llamada. La cara del catalán no tardó en aparecer.

—Hey ¿que pasa, hermano?

—Hola tío, nada aquí con el pollito que se ha quedado dormido.

—¿¡Os fuisteis juntos al final!? No podéis aguantar sin veros eh.

—Sí, le echaría mucho de menos, la verdad. ¿Y tú con Luna qué tal?

—La verdad es que mejor de lo que esperaba. Dentro de unos días me voy a Lanzarote.

—¿No me digas? Qué bien, me alegro por vosotros.

—Yo también, a ver si nos vemos pronto. 

—Nos veremos en el cumple de Sito, le prometí que iría.

—Espero poder ir, a ver qué pasa. Bueno, te dejo, ya hablamos. Salúdame a Andy de mi parte.

—Claro, adiós. —se despidió mientras movía la mano y colgó la llamada.

El gallego volvió al salón y vio lo adorable que era su novio dormido. Tenía planeado salir y presentarle a sus amigos en unos días. Pero nada muy alocado pues eran los primeros días en los que se podían juntar varias personas para ir a tomar algo. Además, era consciente de que al permitirse el desplazamiento, Andy querría ir a Madrid a visitar a su familia y amigos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo dijera.

Lo único que deseaba Iván era que el abogado no quisiera quedarse allí. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero se había acostumbrado a vivir con él durante el confinamiento y no soportaría no despertar con Andy a su lado.

Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado que la relación podría torcerse después de terminar el programa. Al contrario que Andy, había descartado la idea inmediatamente. Pero no podía culpar a su novio por no haberlo hecho porque sus inseguridades no lo dejaban ver con claridad.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que Iván no iba dejar que Andy se fuera. Estaba tan enamorado que si alguien le hacía daño, el lo sentía también. Tenía que cuidarlo, y recordarle todo lo que él se negaba a ver.

Durante el confinamiento, su novio le había confesado que era la primera persona a la que le contó sus inseguridades y sus problemas con la ansiedad. Nadie a su alrededor se había dado cuenta por la fachada de confianza en sí mismo que ponía, excepto el gallego. No podía dejar que volviera con su familia a Madrid dónde no estaban del todo de acuerdo con que Andy se dedicara a la cocina. No podría soportar ver a su novio mal por algo que el podía haber evitado.

El problema era que Andy no iba a permitir tanta atención. Él sabía cuidarse perfectamente y no necesitaba a nadie detrás de él. Por eso Iván simplemente se conformaba con estar ahí para él siempre. Aunque no pudiera evitar que Andy se hiciera daño alguna vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todxs lxs que dejáis comentarios tan bonitos, me alegra mucho leerlos <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es la continuación del anterior así que si no recordáis como acabó os recomiendo leer el final.
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho <3

Iván volvió a sentarse en el sofá y empezó a acarciarle el pelo a su novio. Poco a poco el abogado fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con el gallego mirándole con cariño. Se frotó los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Me he quedado dormido. —dijo mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

—Sí, no quería despertarte, pero pensé que quizás querrías cocinar conmigo. —explicó mientras le quitaba la mano del cuello. —Anda, para, ya lo hago yo.

Iván se colocó detrás suya y empezó a masejearle el cuello y los hombros.

—¿Has dormido mal, peque? Estás muy tenso. 

—Un poco, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. —dijo girando la cabeza para darle un beso.

El gallego sabía que eso no era cierto. Había notado cómo Andy se había despertado, con la respiración entrecortada y temblando. Y también sabía que se había calmado al sentir sus brazos rodeándole.

—Bueno, si te parece bien, yo preparo la cena y tú el postre. Y cenamos mientras vemos el programa.

—Claro, me parece genial.

Decidieron los platos que iban a cocinar y ambos se pusieron a ello. No hablaron durante el cocinando, Andy estaba algo nervioso porque sabía que tarde o temprano su novio querría hablar con él sobre las pesadillas, aunque por el momento lo hubiera dejado pasar. Por otro lado el gallego quería comentarle lo que había pensado pero no se atrevía a romper el silencio. 

—Iván, tengo que comentarte algo. —habló de repente el abogado. 

—Dime, chiqui. —contestó sin darle mucha importancia mientras seguía cortando los tomates. 

—Antes que nada, no te enfades porque no te lo haya contado antes ¿vale? Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. 

En ese momento Iván empezó a imaginarse los peores escenarios en su mente. ¿Se habría arrepentido de vivir con él? O peor aún, ¿se había dado cuenta de que seguía enamorado de Paula?

—Suéltalo ya, venga. —contestó nervioso. 

—Estos días he estado algo raro. Y sé que lo has notado. —empezó despacio. Iván asintió. —Me llamaron el día que llegamos. 

El gallego recordó como había oído a su novio hablar por teléfono con alguien, pero supuso que serían sus padres para saber si había llegado bien o no. No sabían que se quedaba con él, pues Andy decidió que era mejor no contarles la verdad por miedo a su reacción. Ellos pensaban que Andy se fue a Galicia con un amigo que no veía desde hacía tiempo. 

Pero no podían haber sido sus padres si era algo importante que tenía que contarle. Entonces, ¿quién había sido? Se temía lo peor, por lo que siguió con la teoría de Paula. Quizás ella le había llamado y Andy se arrepentía de haber roto su relación con ella. 

—¿Te llamó Paula? —soltó, lo que dejó al abogado muy sorprendido. 

—Iván, dime que no estás pensando lo que creo. —le respondió algo confuso. 

—No lo sé, nene, ¿debería? 

—No, no deberías. No te he dado razones para que pienses eso. Además, ya te he dicho que te quiero a ti. —le dijo cogiéndole la cara para que lo mirara. 

—Lo sé, lo sé... lo siento. Es que pensé que quizás seguías sintiendo algo por ella. —confesó más calmado después de escuchar a su novio. 

—A ella la veo como una amiga, Iván. No te preocupes más por eso, por favor. No puedo pensar en nadie más que no seas tú. —se sinceró y el gallego se sintió como un imbécil por pensar algo así. 

—Tienes razón, perdoname, me comporté como un idiota. Te quiero. —contestó y le besó la frente. —Ahora, dime quien te llamó, anda. 

—Fue el director del restaurante de Masterchef. Quieren que vaya allí una semana. 

—¡Pero eso es genial! ¿Por qué pensaste que me enfadaría? —preguntó confundido. 

—El restaurante está en Madrid, Iván. Tendría que ver a mi familia porque irían a visitarme. Pensé que te molestaría que no hubiera contado con tu opinión para tomar la decisión. 

—Ey, la decisión es tuya, nene. Es una muy buena oportunidad para mostrar a la gente lo bien que cocinas y además conocerías a muchos fans. —le respondió y Andy asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no quiero ver a mis padres, no saben de ti, y no quiero mentirles. Tengo miedo a que pase lo de siempre con ellos. —confesó. 

—Andy, no tienes que contarles sobre mí si no quieres ¿vale? Hazlo cuando estés preparado. Y sobre tus padres, siento decirte esto, pero tarde o temprano les vas a ver. —el abogado resopló. —Ey, pero eso no significa que tengas que escuchar o hacer caso a lo que te digan. ¿Has tomado ya una decisión? 

—Sí, voy a ir, no puedo perderme esta oportunidad. Además, no voy hasta que se termine la emisión, tengo tiempo para mentalizarme. —explicó emplatando el postre. 

—Me parece una buena decisión. Faltan dos programas por ser emitidos, lo que significa que faltan dos semanas aproximadamente. ¿Después volverás no? Aquí, a Galicia. 

—Pues claro, tonto. Yo voy donde estés tú. —le contestó riendo. 

—Me quedo más tranquilo entonces. Te voy a echar de menos, eh. —le dijo abrazándole desde atrás con la cara apoyada en su hombro. 

—Yo más. Pero voy a llamarte todos los días, sin falta. —respondió y giró la cabeza para darle un pico. 

—Eso seguro, eh pollito, que tengo que comprobar que estás bien y no tengo que ir a rescatarte. 

—Oh, eso no estaría nada mal, como una peli romántica. Entras en el restaurante y dices ¿dónde está Andy? —actuó imitando el acento gallego de su novio. 

—Ey, yo no hablo así. —Andy le miró sonriendo burlón. —Además ya te gustaría que hiciera eso. 

—No te lo niego. —dijo mientras puso su última decoración al plato. —Esto ya está, ¿has acabado tú? —preguntó mirando en dirección al plato de su novio. 

—Sí, vamos a cenar, venga. 

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa delante de la televisión e Iván puso el programa anterior al que emitirían el siguiente lunes. Es decir, el de la clasificación para la semifinal. 

La primera prueba consistió en preparar los platos que los jueces y el invitado iban pidiendo a través de unas tablets. Esta fue bastante complicada para todos, aunque como siempre, Iván y Andy quedaron muy similares. 

—Lo pasé fatal. Fue una prueba difícil ¿no? —preguntó el gallego. 

—Sí, la verdad es que fue bastante complicada. ¿Te acuerdas que me choqué contigo? 

—Tú siempre quieres tener contacto físico conmigo nene, no te culpo. —le respondió bromeando. Andy le dio con un cojín. 

—Fue sin querer, tonto. 

Llegó la prueba de exteriores en la que tenían que cocinar para la cruz roja. Pero, además, los capitanes tendrían que pujar por los demás concursantes. Los dos novios acabaron en el mismo equipo que posteriormente iría a eliminación. 

A Iván le obligaron a decir que odiaba cocinar con Jose Mari y con Andy, y tuvo que hacerlo por mucho que le doliera. 

Al escucharlo desde fuera, el gallego sintió que había sido muy brusco y se puso tenso. El abogado lo notó enseguida y le acarició la mano. 

—Sé que no es verdad, tranquilo. 

—Adoro cocinar contigo. 

—Lo sé. —dijo mirándole a los ojos. 

La prueba de eliminación fue uno de los momentos más tensos para Andy en todo su recorrido a lo largo del programa. Jose Mari decidió entregar el pin y aunque todo empezó con bromas de las rosas y piques, todo cambió radicalmente después. 

—No las envié yo, pero puedo regalarte un ramo si quieres. Hubieras querido que fueran mías ¿o no? 

—Pues claro, pero lo de la obsesión no es cosa mía. Mira la miradita que me echas. —dijo al ver como el gallego reía cuando el abogado le mencionaba. 

—No lo pude evitar. Ahora entiendo a los fans. Si que se nos nota, aunque intentemos disimular. 

—Puede ser. 

A la hora de juzgar los platos, los jueces dieron una mala valoración a Juana y Andy y una buena a Iván. El gallego subió a la galería e intentó alegrarse pero no pudo porque su novio podría irse. 

La diferencia en la cantidad de fallos entre los platos de Juana y Andy era abismal, pero los jueces decidieron que era mejor hundirle la autoestima al abogado para que no estuviera tan claro quien iba a abandonar el programa, aunque finalmente lo hiciera Juana. 

—Lo hiciste bien, ¿lo sabes, no? —preguntó el gallego comprobando que su novio no se había vuelto a hundir al volver a escuchar la valoración. 

Recordó el día que llegaron a la casa después de esas grabaciones. Andy no habló con nadie en todo el viaje y se fue directamente a su habitación. Iván estaba bastante preocupado porque sabía lo duros que los jueces habían sido con su novio. 

Fue a su habitación y se encontró al abogado en el suelo respirando dificultosamente. Corrió hacia él y se sentó enfrente. 

—Andy, mírame. —al ver que no le hacía caso insistió un poco. —Nene, mírame venga. Sigue mis respiraciones. 

Andy levantó la cabeza y siguió como pudo las indicaciones de su novio. Poco a poco consiguió volver a respirar con normalidad y solo pudo abrazar al gallego. Era una de las pocas personas en su vida que se preocupaban por él y estaban ahí cuando lo necesitaba. 

Iván trató de convencerle de que las valoraciones de los jueces no eran del todo ciertas, pues tenían que exagerarlas para adaptarse al guión. A partir de ese momento Andy tomó en cuenta las palabras de su novio y aprendió a no tomarse tan mal lo que le dijeran. 

El abogado escuchó al gallego y le sonrió. 

—Lo sé, gracias por recordármelo. Me ganaste en un postre ¿eh? Mis clases en la cuarentena han servido para algo. 

—Aprendí del mejor, sí. 

Juana fue la eliminada y aunque Iván la quisiera mucho no pudo evitar soltar el aire que tenía contenido al saber que su novio se quedaba y se convertía en el último semifinalista. Andy se despidió de ella y subió a la galería ignorando a todo el mundo para ir hacia el gallego. Este bromeó con él para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco, diciendo que había visto como le temblaban las piernas y el abogado le sonrió. 

Iván apagó la televisión al acabar el programa. 

—Nene, he pensado que mañana podríamos quedar con unos amigos y así os presento. 

—¿Les has contado algo de mí? —preguntó curioso. 

—Saben que he roto con Sandra, pero no, no saben de ti. Tenía pensado contárselo mañana. Aunque no se si se lo esperarán porque en el programa se nos ve como rivales. 

—Si son como nuestros fans se habrán dado cuenta. —dijo riendo. 

—¿Entonces te parece bien? —preguntó. 

—Claro, me encantaría conocer a tus amigos. 

—Perfecto pues mañana hablo con ellos para quedar. Les vas a encantar, no te preocupes por eso. —le dijo mientras se levantaban del sofá para ir a la cama. 

—Eso espero. 

—Que sí, ya verás. —le contestó y le dio un beso. 

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y cuando estaba a punto de entrar el gallego se paró. 

—Descansa, Andy. —le dijo mirando en su dirección. El gallego entró y fue a cerrar la puerta. 

—Iván, espera. —habló su novio yendo hacia él. —¿Puedo... dormir contigo? —el gallego lo miró enternecido. 

—No tienes que preguntarlo, peque. 

El abogado le agradeció y se fueron juntos a la cama del gallego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acepto sugerencias y comentad todo lo que queráis, me encanta leeros <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí está el quinto capítulo, he tardado más de lo que me hubiera gustado pero espero que os guste <3

Negro. Solo era capaz de ver oscuridad. Atrapado en un bucle del que no podía escapar. Un bucle en el que solo existía rechazo y decepción del mundo que le rodeaba. 

Quería huir. Salir de ese lugar que solo le provocaba malestar y un sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía por dentro. 

Trató de correr pero había algo que no le dejaba avanzar ni siquiera un paso. Su inseguridad. Su miedo a quedarse solo. ¿Qué sería peor? ¿La soledad, o quedarse y sufrir las consecuencias? Esas que llevaba sufriendo prácticamente toda la vida. 

—Andy, amor, despierta. —susurró Iván moviendo su hombro delicadamente.

El abogado abrió los ojos sobresaltado e Iván trató de calmarlo acariciandole el pelo. 

—Ya está, nene. Estoy aquí, tranquilo. —Andy se pasó la mano por el pelo y asintió. 

—Te he despertado, yo... lo siento tanto, voy a irme a mi habitación para que puedas dormir tranquilo. —hizo el amago para levantarse pero el gallego lo paró. 

—No voy a dejar que te vayas, te quedas aquí. Conmigo. —su novio resopló, rendido. —¿Quieres hablarme de lo que soñaste?

—Es lo de siempre, Iván. Pero no quiero pensar más en ello. Vamos a dormir. 

El gallego asintió algo insatisfecho, pero no insistió más. Vio como Andy se giraba hacia su lado y pasaba un brazo por encima de él. 

—¿Sabes que yo voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase no? —habló en un susurro. 

Andy no sabía que necesitaba oirlo hasta que su novio pronunció esas palabras. De repente se sintió mucho más tranquilo y algunas de sus preocupaciones se disolvieron. 

—Lo sé, te quiero. 

Iván le besó la frente y finalmente cayeron dormidos. 

El día pasó relativamente deprisa y finalmente llegó la hora en la que quedarían con los amigos del gallego. Andy se encontraba bastante nervioso, pues como siempre, temía la reacción de la gente que estaba a punto de conocer. Iván también estaba algo tenso aunque lo demostrara menos, esperaba que algunas de las personas más importantes de su vida como lo eran sus amigos aceptaran a Andy como se merecía. 

Ya había perdido varias amistades que habían decidido que no podían ser amigos de Sandra y de él a la vez y la habían elegido a ella. No quería perder más. 

Estaban esperando en una plaza cercana a la casa del gallego. Apoyados en una pared, cada uno atento a su teléfono móvil. 

—No les has dicho que venía ¿verdad? Va a ser una sorpresa para ellos.

—Ese era el plan, sí. Va a salir todo bien, Andy. —le aseguró tocándole el hombro. —Vamos a hacer algo, yo solo quiero que estés a gusto ¿vale? Si te sientes incómodo, o quieres irte, lo que sea, hazme una seña.

—¿Qué tipo de seña? ¿Puedo pasarme la mano por el pelo?

—Claro que puedes, pero entonces no te peines para no crear ningún tipo de confusión. —Andy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ni que lo hiciera todo el rato. 

—Uy, claro que lo haces, otra cosa es que no des cuenta. —el abogado negó sonriendo. —Mira, ya vienen por ahí.

Andy miró hacia su dirección y vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas que se acercaban a ellos a lo lejos. Si uno se fijaba bien podía ver que casi todos venían acompañados por su pareja, por lo que Andy dedujo que Sandra seguramente también formaba parte de aquel grupo. Si él no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Iván, el grupo habría quedado con su novio y ahora ex novia, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Solo esperaba que no hubiera roto la relación de Sandra con sus amigos porque si eso había pasado no se lo iba a perdonar.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya prácticamente habían llegado hasta ellos. Uno de los chicos miró a Iván confundido al verlo acompañado y el gallego le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada.

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Si es Ivanchu. —le saludó un chico moreno de complexión bastante parecida a la de Iván.

—Madre mía, cuánto tiempo pasó. Una pena que no podamos abrazarnos. —dijo tratando de encaminar la conversación. —Este es Andy. —le presentó y el abogado chocó los codos y saludó a todos.

—Ya sabemos quién es, el pollito de MasterChef, hombre. —Andy rió asintiendo.

—¿Pero vosotros no os llevabais mal? —preguntó curiosa una de las chicas del grupo.

—Eso era el guión, Iván es incapaz de llevarse mal con alguien. —le contestó otra de las chicas buscando la aprobación en la mirada del gallego. 

—Exacto, la realidad es que nos llevamos muy bien. De hecho... hay algo más que debo deciros.

El momento había llegado. No parecía que Andy les cayera mal, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo juzgaran y llegaran a conocer la maravillosa persona que era.

El abogado se puso tenso. Tenía todas las miradas del grupo puestas en él y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Bueno, Sandra y yo rompimos. Y durante el confinamiento en la casa pasaron cosas y... estoy saliendo con él.

Se formó un silencio y las distintas personas del grupo intercambiaban miradas de todo tipo. No podían sorprenderse de que estuviera saliendo con un chico porque Iván siempre había sido abiertamente bisexual. Pero aún cabía esa duda de que no lo entendieran.

—Ya le decía yo a Laura que los que se pelean se desean. —habló el chico de antes que se llamaba Jorge.—Pues nada Andy, bienvenido al grupo.

—Gracias. —respondió aliviado.

Todos se presentaron y el abogado trató de memorizar todos los nombres. El grupo echó a andar y se dividió en dos. Andy se quedó hablando con una de las chicas llamada Marta, que había entablado conversación con él.

Mientras Iván se acercó al otro grupito.

—Chicos, sois los mejores. Gracias, en serio.

—Te gusta mucho ¿eh? —preguntó Jorge.

El gallego miró hacia la dirección de su novio y sonrió al ver que se encontraba cómodo e incluso reía.

—Mucho. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esto por alguien, no os voy a engañar. —confesó.

—Nos alegramos mucho por ti, parece un gran chico.

—Lo es. 

Se dirigieron al bar de copas dónde solían ir normalmente. Todos intentaron sonsacarles los puestos de la final, pero se negaron a hablar. A lo largo de la noche, según iban bebiendo copas, les era más difícil contenerse de contar algo, pero siempre conseguían evitarlo. 

—Pues yo al que no soporto es a Jose Mari. Si llega a la final espero que no quede por encima de vosotros. —confesó Laura. 

—¡Qué va! Yo creo que no pasa. Y estos dos han quedado en el podium seguro, vamos.

Los novios rieron ante la confianza del chico, aunque realmente tenía razón. 

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda al fondo del bar para seguir charlando. Ya era bastante tarde, pero todos se lo estaban pasando genial así que no les importó mucho la hora.

Estaban hablando de cosas triviales cuando Iván notó que algo rozaba su pierna. Se asomó disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa y observó como el pie de su novio escalaba poco a poco a lo largo de su pantalón. 

Subió la cabeza y vio como Andy le sonreía pícaro. El gallego trató de ignorarlo y seguir con la conversación pero en ese punto ya tenía el pie de Andy en el muslo.

Se removió en el asiento pero el abogado no parecía querer rendirse. 

—¿Entonces qué me dices de la barbacoa el fin de semana? —preguntó Pablo.

—Eh... No sé si voy a p-poder. —trató de decir sin parecer nervioso, pues Andy ya había alcanzado lo que pretendía.

—El alcohol te afectó mucho ¿eh? Pareces ido, no puedes ni formular una frase sin trabarte.

En ese momento Iván pensó en lo gracioso que se creía su amigo, claro, él no tenía un pie pegado a su entrepierna, así ya se vería quién podía formular frases.

—La verdad es que sí, vaya. —consiguió apartar el pie de su novio y continuó. —Creo que Andy y yo nos vamos a ir ya. ¿Verdad? —el abogado asintió, había conseguido lo que quería. 

—Bueno, como queráis. Cuida de él, eh Andy. 

—Sí, no te preocupes, le llevo a casa sano y salvo. —rió el abogado. 

Ahora venía el problema. ¿Como iba a levantarse con aquel bulto entre sus piernas sin que se notase? Maldijo a su novio y se levantó tratando de taparse disimuladamente. 

Se despidieron de todos e Iván prácticamente salió corriendo de allí a lo que Andy solo pudo reir e ir detrás de él. 

—Así que al pollito le gusta ponerme así cuando está borracho. Menuda sorpresa. —le dijo echando a andar. 

—¡Pero no huyas! Solo era una broma. —le explicó mientras lo alcanzaba. 

—Pues por tu bromita mira como estoy. 

Andy soltó una carcajada. 

—Es lo que pretendía, lo siento. Ha sido muy gracioso como te he puesto nervioso. 

—Te la pienso devolver Andy, que lo sepas. —el abogado elevó las cejas. 

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —preguntó dejando sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia. 

Iván lo besó y se apartó rápidamente dejándole con las ganas. 

—Tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa. —le respondió. 

Toda esa situación le había recordado al principio de su relación cuando debían escapar de las pequeñas reuniones que se formaban con sus compañeros. 

Esos momentos en los que la adrenalina corría por sus cuerpos al tener que escabullirse y tratar de no ser pillados. 

Definitivamente no estaba pensando con claridad. Estaba pensando demasiado en su novio y eso no ayudaba para nada en la situación en la que se encontraba. 

Iván no se dio cuenta de que tan rápido habían llegado a la puerta de su piso.  
No podía aguantar más, a quién iba a engañar, quería besarlo ahí mismo. Y no se resistió, lo pegó a la puerta y junto sus labios en un beso apasionado. 

El abogado le siguió sorprendido y le agarró por el cuello para juntarle aún más. Se separó para tomar aire y lo observó con la mano en su mejilla. 

—¿No podías esperar a entrar en casa? —susurró aún tan cerca que sentía su respiración alterada encima de él. 

—Calla. 

Volvió a besarle mientras lo presionaba contra la puerta y a la vez trataba de buscar sus llaves en el bolsillo. Tras varios intentos fallidos consiguió abrir la cerradura y sujetó a Andy para que no cayera hacia atrás. 

Una vez entraron, la cerró con el pie y sin separarse intentaron alcanzar la habitación sin tropezarse. 

El gallego tumbó delicadamente a su novio en la cama y empezó a bajar los besos hacia su cuello. 

Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer para que el otro perdiera la cordura. Y personalmente a Iván le encantaba notar como el abogado se estremecía ante su tacto. Como suspiraba al sentir sus labios pegados a su piel. 

Intentó quitarle la camiseta al abogado pero era una tarea difícil pues no quería separarse de él ni un solo segundo. 

—Joder Iván, quitámela ya. —habló como pudo. 

—Perdón. —le respondió y le dio un pequeño beso. 

Iván le quitó la camiseta a ambos y siguió besando al abogado mientras enredaba sus manos en su pelo. 

La noche fue perfecta, pero sobre todo llena de cariño y amor, porque lo que habían construido en tan poco tiempo era tan especial que deseaban que durara toda la eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergüenza máxima y eso que no he descrito la parte explicita xd


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento por haber tardado tanto, está fatal y soy consciente, lo siento 😞 aún así espero que os guste <3

El tiempo pasó volando, tanto que la emisión del programa final ya había tenido lugar. Ese día se reunieron con los amigos y parte de la familia de Iván para verla todos juntos. 

Todos acogieron muy bien a Andy quien por supuesto era todo un manojo de nervios en ese momento, pues iba a conocer a los padres de su novio, no era ninguna tontería. Al conocerlos se dio cuenta de que todos eran encantadores y sus preocupaciones se disiparon. 

Le contaron a todos lo que tuvieron que hacer esa misma mañana, cuando Abel Arana hizo el directo en Instagram con todos los concursantes. Suponían que los finalistas iban a ser los últimos en ser entrevistados. Y también que iban a disponer de más tiempo para buscar un sitio dónde colocarse y que nadie sospechara que estaban juntos. Pero se equivocaron y el caos que se formó fue monumental. 

—Mierda nene, te quiere unir ya ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Iván entrando en pánico al ver que Abel insistía en unir a su novio. 

—¡No sé, Iván! —cogió su móvil corriendo para ver el directo ya que habían estado conectados con el del gallego. —Tengo una idea. 

Andy corrió a la habitación y agarró un sombrero de paja. Se lo puso a Iván quien lo miraba confundido y le colocó el pelo. 

—Perfecto. Sales a la terraza y le pides tú la solicitud para unirte. Te inventas cualquier cosa para sonar natural, como si dices que estás preparando un arrocito, lo que sea. —el gallego rió. —Así me das tiempo a mi para bajar al coche, ya veré lo que me invento, venga. 

—Menuda cabecita la tuya eh. Corre, yo me encargo de lo mío. —el abogado asintió y le dio un beso. 

—Estás guapo hasta con un sombrero de paja, ya te vale. —Iván negó riendo y salió a la terraza. 

Hizo lo que su novio le había dicho y al ver que Abel seguía reclamando al abogado decidió comentar cosas como "Andy está pensando en mi". La gente que seguía el directo empezó a responderle diciendo que Ivandy era real y él solo pudo contener la risa.

Finalmente Iván se unió exitosamente y conversó tranquilamente con Abel. Andy mientras tanto miraba el directo a la vez que se dirigía hacia el coche. Había cogido una gafas de sol y llevaba puesta una camisa, lo que contrastaba bastante con la vestimenta del gallego.

Plan maestro. En esos momentos agradecía la mente tan creativa que tenía. 

Subió al coche y vio que Abel acababa de terminar de entrevistar a Iván. Era su turno. Se preparó y actuó para que pareciera que acababa de entrar en el coche y se dirigía al supermercado. 

Todo iba bien hasta que Abel le dijo que no se había creído su papel de estratega y el gallego decidió comentar sobre ello. Al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Iván no pudo evitar leer el comentario en voz alta. Rió un poco y lo ignoró, el gallego siempre tenía que complicarlo todo.

Al menos, a pesar del caos, todo quedó en una anécdota divertida.

En unos días Andy volvería a Madrid para trabajar una semana en el restaurante de Masterchef. Iván solo quería que fuera allí para pasarlo bien y disfrutar cocinando sus platos, pero Andy tenía otros planes. Había decidido que iba a ver a sus padres e iba a contarles la verdad, no quería mentirles más. 

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, habían discutido por la decisión del abogado, pero al fin y al cabo el gallego no podía hacer nada. 

—¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar así, nene? —preguntó rendido, no soportaba estar peleado con alguien que quería. 

—Hasta que aceptes que esta es mi vida y tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera. —respondió Andy mientras cogía una botella de la nevera. 

—Solo me preocupo por ti, siento si a veces me paso de protector, ¿vale? Perdóname. 

No le dio tiempo a responder nada, la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Iván indicó con la mano que iba él a abrir y Andy se dirigió a la habitación aún un poco cabreado. 

El gallego abrió y se encontró con su ex novia allí parada en frente de él. 

Salió fuera rápidamente y dejó casi cerrada la puerta. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado. 

—Venía a conocer a Andy, ahora que me he enterado de que se lleva muy bien con nuestros amigos. Y de paso recoger algunas cosas que me olvidé. —le respondió calmada. 

—Sandra, este no es el mejor momento. 

El abogado pensó quien podría haber llamado a la puerta, su novio estaba tardando demasiado. Se acercó hacia allí y escuchó la voz de Iván pronunciando el nombre de su ex novia. 

Se le removió el estómago. ¿Habría escuchado bien? 

Se asomó por la pequeña rendija que había quedado al no cerrar del todo la puerta y lo vio, era ella. 

—¿El otro día sí era un buen momento y ahora no? ¿Por qué? 

—No es lo mismo. Por favor, no insistas, mañana hablamos. 

Al escuchar eso corrió a su habitación y cerró pegando un portazo. 

Le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo. Esa era la gota que había colmado el vaso.  
Se atrevía a decirle que ver a su familia no era lo mejor pero a la vez él estaba viendo a Sandra a sus espaldas. ¿Querría volver con ella? 

No se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar pero era incapaz de controlar sus emociones en ese momento. La misma persona en la que había puesto toda su confianza la había hecho pedazos. 

No podía seguir allí ni un minuto más. Había un viaje esa misma noche, cambiaría el billete. Empezó a meter la ropa de mala manera en la maleta, todo le daba igual en ese momento. 

¿Cómo había pasado todo? ¿En qué momento decidió que era buena idea volver a confiar en alguien? Al final todo era su culpa. 

Iván volvió a entrar después de que Sandra se fuera. Frunció en ceño al no ver al abogado por ninguna parte. 

—¿Dónde te has metido, Andy? 

Este ignoró la pregunta y se quitó las lágrimas, no iba a permitir que lo viera así.

—¿Nene? 

Cerró la maleta y salió ignorando a su novio quien lo miraba atónito. 

—Ey ¿que haces? —preguntó totalmente confundido. 

Andy trató de seguir avanzando pero el gallego lo paró. 

—¡No me toques! Déjame en paz. —le respondió furioso apartando su mano. 

—¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? 

El abogado no daba crédito. 

—¿De veras Iván? ¿Quieres que te lo explique como si tuvieras tres años o tienes la suficiente inteligencia como para darte cuenta tu solito? —preguntó furioso. 

—Andy no sé que te pasa pero estás exagerándolo seguro. —le dijo tratando de calmarlo. 

—Te he visto con Sandra, Iván. Quítate del medio. —respondió intentando apartarlo sin éxito. 

—No es lo que piensas. Déjame explicártelo por favor, no puedes irte así, sin más. 

—¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! —le gritó. 

—Escúchame, por favor. Sandra solo quería que nuestra amistad no se perdiera, por eso he quedado con ella. No la quiero, Andy. —no podía permitir que se fuera. 

El abogado resopló y bajó la cabeza apoyándose en la pared agotado. La situación le estaba sobrepasando. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y habló. 

—¡No lo entiendes! Me da igual lo que hicieras con ella, lo que me destroza es que no me hables sobre ello. Lo has escondido como si tuvieras algo que ocultar. ¿Quieres ser su amigo? Adelante, yo no te he dicho lo contrario, me jode mucho que pienses eso, ¿dónde queda la confianza? Me has hecho daño. Eres la única persona en la que he confiado en mucho tiempo y lo has destrozado todo. —le reprochó con lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos. —¿He hecho algo mal? En serio, algo debo hacer para que todas las personas a las que quiero me hagan sentir como una puta mierda al final, ¿no crees? —preguntó llorando. 

—No joder, no has hecho nada mal, por favor déjame arreglarlo. —le cogió por los hombros, para hacerlo reaccionar, le partía el corazón verlo así. 

—Sí, hice algo mal. He tardado en darme cuenta, pero ahora lo sé. Nunca debí pensar que tú serías distinto, porque eres como todos los demás. —le contestó y se abrió paso. 

El gallego se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer, así que no se resistió. La había cagado y Andy tenía todo el derecho a irse. 

—¿A dónde irás? 

Andy giró la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta y respondió. 

—Me vuelvo a Madrid. 

Cerró pero el gallego corrió a la puerta y lo alcanzó antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo. 

—¡Andy! —el abogado paró y se giró, cada uno estaba en una punta pero ninguno iba a acercarse. —Te quiero ¿vale? 

El abogado se quitó la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y solo lo miró. No fue capaz de formular una palabra. 

Se fue y dejó a Iván parado en el pasillo notando como una parte de él se había roto. 

Entró en la casa aún sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y sintió como si todo se le viniera encima en unos segundos. 

Lo había estropeado todo, y lo peor, había hecho daño a la persona que había conseguido que recuperara la felicidad. 

Esa persona que lo había cautivado en tan solo unas semanas y por la que iba a caer tan enamorado como no sabía que podía estarlo. 

—¡Joder! —maldijo y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared. 

Definitivamente no era su día, nada más golpearla sintió como un dolor agudo recorría su mano. 

Se dirigió al baño con una mueca de dolor y se curó las heridas en los nudillos. El golpe había sido fuerte, pero no tanto como para fracturarse algún hueso. 

Al volver al salón se dio cuenta de que Andy se había dejado algo encima de la mesa. Era la cuerda que usaba para colgarse las gafas de sol. 

La cogió y recordó como el abogado le había contado que la tenía desde hace muchos años. Siempre la llevaba con las gafas, era muy raro que se la hubiera olvidado. 

La guardó y dejó de pensar en tonterías, eso no era importante en ese momento, lo importante era que no sabía cómo, pero iba a recuperar al chico que le sacaba una sonrisa solo con mirarlo, costara lo que costase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que no os haya parecido una mierda, os quiero <3


End file.
